1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method adapted for use in a portable computer such as an electronic notebook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If an improper manipulation such as removing a power supply battery or withdrawing an IC card during the operation of a portable computer such as an electronic notebook, runaway of the computer system may occur in the event processing continues during such an abnormal state. In an attempt to inform a user of any abnormal manipulation, it has been customary heretofore that a predetermined message is displayed and then the power supply for the system is turned off. It has also been customary that the processing required for turning off the power supply is executed prior to actual turn-off of the power supply. Thus, upon occurrence of an abnormal state in the conventional system, a message indicative of such a state is first displayed, and the power supply is switched off after execution of the entire process necessary for turn-off of the power supply. With such a process, however, a back-up battery is required for ensuring continuous operation during a period of several tens of seconds. However, such a back-up battery requirement results in considerable difficulties in realizing a dimensional reduction of the system, a lightweight structure and lower production cost.